With a Wink 123
by stephanieredmon
Summary: Will teaches the martial arts Sonny is a cashier at a bank. A sudden incident can either start a spark of romance or will it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Wink 123 Chapter 1**_

 **Oh shit I am late again and if I do not get a move on I cant make the deposit on time.**

 **This has been a day from hell Will said as he was rushing through the street trying to get to the bank.**

 **Will stopped and he was suddenly knocked to the ground**

 **What the hell are you doing!**

 **What do you mean what am I doing you are the one who ran into me I was standing right here minding my own business and you ran into me.**

 **Look I do not have time for any bullshit today Will was turning to walk away and he finally made it to the bank with five minutes to spare.**

 **He made it to the front of the line and he looked up and he saw the**

 **The most gorgeous man that he had ever laid his eyes on.**

 **May I help you Sir?**

 **Yes I am here so make a deposit I hope that I am not too late.**

 **No Sir you are OK on time**

 **Oh great if I had missed this deposit my employees would not like me very well.**

 **Oh really why is that? Asked the raven haired man.**

 **Well because they would not get paid and usually people enjoy getting paid after 40 hours a week. Will said with a cheeky smile.**

 **The cashier said well lets make sure that your employees do not get upset with you.**

 **Will looks into his bag and says Oh my God no no no!**

 **This can not be happening to me.**

 **Will Closed his eyes and threw back his head and he said …**

 **It was right here in the bag when I left and I came stra-**

 **Well Shit!**

 **Sir what is wrong Sonny asked**

 **You will not believe this but I was robbed on my way over here.**

 **You were robbed and you did not know it?**

 **I came straight from my office and I knew that I was running late and so I took a shortcut through Aston instead of my normal route through Lakedale and I stopped because I noticed that it had been a long time since I had been in this section of the city and I was looking around trying to gain my bearings and remember exactly where I was when suddenly this guy came out of no where and he knocked me to the ground.**

 **He must have taken it without my knowledge.**

 **Wow I am really sorry Sir.**

 **Will said yeah me too Oh my God I am such a dumb ass.**

 **I knew better than to go that way or at lest I should have remembered about how bad the neighborhood I did grow up in that area of the damned town and had to fight almost everyone through school.**

 **Damn It!**

 **I am sorry Sir for wasting your time.**

 **Have a great evening.**

 **Sonny saw Will turn around and he said That Son of a bitch I can not believe he is right across the street from here.**

 **I am going to go get my damned money back his fucking ass.**

 **Wait Mr! Stop please dint go after him he is bigger than you.**

 **By the time Sonny had said the words Will was out of the door running and he was yelling at the man.**

 **Sonny calls his manager and explains the situation and tells him to call 911 and he runs after Will.**

 **Sonny can not see where Will went and he was afraid that something bad would happen.**

 **Suddenly Sonny hears Will yelling at the man and he turned to run in Wills direction.**

 **You Son of a bitch give me the money back now!**

 **Some people work hard to earn money they do not have to steal it from other people so give me back the money now!**

 **You dumb ass do you honestly think that if I had your fucking money that I would give it to you?**

 **Damn you know they say that blonds are air heads but you are so far from being an air head you are light years away from having the capacity to even be an air head. The man taunted Will.**

 **Will was so angry he said look you mother fucker I do not give a rats ass what the fuck you say about me but trust me you do not want to fuck with me.**

 **The man suddenly took out a 9mm gun and said I do not think that you and I have the same opinion on this little situation.**

 **I think that the money is a very good down payment in exchange for your life but some how you think that this arrangement is very clear.**

 **Now you and I are going step into my office and have a little conversation and I am going to settle this little dispute in a way in which you may understand.**

 **Sonny was standing beside the building out of sight of both men and he was listening to the exchange of words.**

 **Oh Dear God this guy is going to kill him.**

 **Sonny thought to himself.**

 **The robber yelled down on your stomach now you blonde bastard.**

 **Oh hell no I am not going to do a fucking thing that you tell me to do if you want to kill me you are going to fucking face me.**

 **You are a dumb ass you bastard I said Down now!**

 **Will stands defiantly and laughs.**

 **What the Fuck are you doing damn it I cant let this guy kill him right in front of my eyes.**

 **Shit what am I going to do.**

 **Sonny came into view of Will and Will winked at him Sonny nodded his head held his hand up and counted down from three.**

 **Will suddenly rushed the robber and they fell to the ground and he dropped the gun. Sonny went in and took the gun and he started to hit the guy but before he could hit him The guy threw Will against the side of the building.**

 **Will felt blood run into his eyes and tasted it in his mouth.**

 **Will came up with a hard left to the mans nose but he acted like it did not phase him in the least.**

 **Sonny wanted to help but everything was happening so fast he just froze.**

 **Sonny was yelling for them to stop and that 911 had been called already.**

 **Shut the fuck up you God damned fairy you know damned well that you are too much of a wuss to do anything and the cops have no idea**

 **where the fuck we are right now so shut the fuck up!**

 **Will stood up and the robber saw a pipe beside them and he picked it up and he hit Will as hard as he could in the leg with the pipe.**

 **Will collapsed and he was laying in pain and the robber lifted the pipe over his head and he was about to hit Will in the hesitant Sonny rushed behind the robber and he took the pipe away in the mean rime Will caught a second wind and he stood up very shakily and he said listen close to me you do not want to fuck with me you have no idea who you are dealing with.**

 **You do not scare me Blondie.**

 **Will turned around quickly with a roundhouse kick he hit the robber knocking him to the ground.**

 **Will screamed in pain but he had so much adrenaline running through his body that he was in survival mode he knew that if he did not do something that not only was he in danger but the other man was too and he was not going to allow Sonny to get hurt or more involved and he yelled to Sonny and said do not get involved you will get hurt I can take care mot myself.**

 **The robber stood up very wobbly and he said you really should not have done that Blondie.**

 **Another man came up and he hit Will with a baseball bat.**

 **Will spit out blood and wiped his face and looked at the sleeve of his shirt and he really was so angry that he did not feel his own pain any more the only hing that he knew was that there were two men here and he refused to let Sonny get involved each time Sonny would swing Will blocked it if Sonny tried to rush the men Will turned around in between Sonny and the men. .Will Kept blocking blow after blow from the two men and then suddenly Will came out of nowhere**

 **and he poked one man in the eyes with a very fast blow.**

 **The other guy came up behind Will and he had the bat again and Will say his shadow on the wall and he held up his arms and took the man by surprise and from behind Wills head Will took the bat from the man throwing it down to the ground the man was so stunned that he had frozen for a few seconds and Will took the mans face in his hands and began to knee him in the balls and gave him the hardest headbutt he could give knocking the man out cold he turned to the first robber and gave him a series of round house kicks knocking him against the building causing him to be knocked out cold also.**

 **Sonny could not believe that the man who walked into the bank earlier would be standing there hoping on one leg looking around accessing the situation.**

 **Suddenly all of the feelings came rushing into Wills body with a vengeance.**

 **Will Collapsed and Sonny ran to him and he was shaking he asked Will if he was OK but before Will could say anything he passed out.**

 **Sonny bent down and he said I do not know who you are but please don't give up I have the police and ambulance on its way just hold on Mr.**

 **Sonny thought to himself why could this man who apparently owns a business and is wearing a suit can fight like that and those martial art moves damn this guy was as fast as lighting and I sure as hell would love to get to know him better but I am pretty sure that he has to be straight because there is no way that I could get so lucky for him to be gay or interested in me.**

 **Sonny was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of the police and the ambulance.**

 **Sonny told them the whole situation and he gave a stamen t to the police. Hey Jones any ID on these guys.**

 **Those guys yes but the blond no.**

 **Mr. Kiriakis do you know his name?**

 **It was at that time the paramedics yelled out his name.**

 **Will? Will? Can you hear me?**

 **Will still did not answer.**

 **Wills heart rate was erratic and his blood pressure was very high.**

 **Sonny asked if he was going to be OK and The paramedic said I hope so I do not want to tell my cousin Sami that her son is not only hurt but he is not going to be OK.**

 **Sonny asked what Wills last name was and he said his last name is Horton and he is my cousin..**

 **Sonny asked the paramedic if he could ride with Will to the hospital The paramedic looked around and said sure but please do not get in our way.**

 **Sonny promised that he only wanted to be there with Will to comfort him in some way.**

 **The paramedic said oh are you Wills boyfriend.**

 **Sonny looked at the paramedic with his eyes opened wide and he sat there and blinked a couple of times and said uh no I am a cashier at the bank and I came to help him.**

 **I do not know anything about him.**

 **I get the felling that you would like to though.**

 **Sonny blushed a little and said I am not going to lie yes I would.**

 **The paramedic said do you know I cant tell you how many times that Will has gone to the hospital because he was in a fight.**

 **Sonny laughed and said Oh so he is a bad ass?**

 **No not at all.**

 **He grew up over in south central area I am not sure if you know this city or not but that is the worst part of town.**

 **He almost had to fight his way through school because he was small and he did not know what to do to keep from being hurt.**

 **He knew that if he told anyone that they really would hurt him.**

 **One day he came home and asked Sami to enroll him in a mixed martial arts class and did he has been in the martial arts since he was in the filth degree black belt and is a licensed instructor.**

 **He has his own studio up town he is there from noon until eleven at night doing office work take care of equipment and cleaning up.**

 **He wants to be cretin that everything is set up when they open at eight.**

 **So Will is the owner?**

 **Yes he is he teaches every level and age group.**

 **Yes and he works as a police lesion from five in the morning until ten in the morning also.**

 **He sounds like he is a very good man.**

 **I doubt he s bullied anymore by the looks of him.**

 **He has a no Torrance rule for bullying and he is very protective of people.**

 **If anyone is with him and there is trouble and he cant walk away from it he will not allow anyone to get hurt no matter what happens to him.**

 **It is not that he is to proud to accept help it is because he cares and he fights his own battles.**

 **Sonny was thinking so that is why he was telling me to stay out of it and he did everything he could to get in my way to keep me from getting involved.**

 **That also explains how he could knock out two big guys.**

 **Sonny could not help but to wonder if Will cared about him and if it was OK for him to try to get to know him better.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**With a wink and 123 Chapter Two**_

Sonny was in the waiting room and a blond woman came up and said can you give me any information o9n that son of mine Will Horton he is in the system many times.

Yes and you are? I am his mother as usual what did he get into this time?

Well he just came in a few minuets ago and was unconscious but he woke up a short while after he got here he is in with the doctor now if you would like to wait in the waiting area as soon as the doctor knows anything then he will update you.

Yes I know the deal. Thanks.

Sonny saw Sami and said hello my name is Sonny and I work at the bank and I saw everything that happened.

Let me guess he made you get back and played a Bruce Lee on them?

Yes how did you know that?

Sonny my spin has been in so many fights protecting himself o9r someone else you would not believe the broken bones and stitches that I have had to sit here and wait on for them to patch him up over then years.

Sami sort of laughed a little what happened this time was someone picking on you or him?

Not quit like that Ma am Someone stole wills deposit for the week and he saw them across the road and he went after them I was really afraid that he was going to be hurt and the guy pulled out a gun and Will kicked it out of his hand and someone came up behind Will and hit him wi8th a lead pipe and he looked like he was bleeding pretty bad and the guy had told him to lay down but he told them that he would not lay down because if he was going to kill him it was going to have to be face to face that he was not going to be shot in the back.

Will told them that they had no idea who they were messing with and they taunted will and cased him to hit his head on the wall and all of a sudden when I tried to help Will told me that he had this and to into get involved but then two men cal up one had a base ball bat and Will took the bat and threw it out of reach and said thank you turned around and kneed him in the balls and then he stood o9n one leg and kicked him in the face causing them to fall back against the wall and they were out cold and then they saw that Will was still standing and they hit him hard in the leg it knocked him to his knees and Will go up again and gave them a hard kick in the face while standing on his hurt leg and all three were out and then Will went out for a few minuets and the ambulance came up his cousin told ms a little about Will and assumed that I was his boyfriend.

Sami laughed I am guessing that was my cousin Zack.

Zack knows Will more than anyone else in the whole family. God knows that he has saw them enough times.

You do realize that Will was trying to keep you from getting hurt don't you?

That was what I gathered from the parremetic when he asked me if I was Wills boyfriend.

Sonny Will is as good as gold and the only bad thing is that he would rather be in risky situations than for anyone else getting hurt.

Sonny if Will likes you he is goring to protect you with his life and you can count on that.

He sounds like a really great guy.

Sonny I am going to have to admit something that I am not proud of but was who I was.

When Will was growing up he was a little guy but that was not the reason that he was so tormented the truth is it was because of me.

Sonny I was in an abusive relationship for many years and instead of me getting out of it I turned to the bottle whether it was pills alcohol I did not care and he spent allot of nights helping me because I was sick in the bathroom.

I never gave him a chance to really do anything except to clean up after an addict Sonny He told us that he wanted to take Marcia arts because he was being picked on and the bigger kids would bully him and so we figured what the hell he will be out of our hair for a while so why not?

Sonny I have never told anyone that before and to be honest with you I don't know why I just told you.

Will has this thing that he will do if he is in protection mode and it is to get the person away from the situation that he was protecting he yells for them not to get involved he will wink and count to three

That is his way of saying I got your back and you are going to be OK.

So that was why he winked at me and counted off?

Yes Sonny it is his little signal that says he has your back.

Sonny when we found out that Will was gay we reacted very poorly his dad said that he was going to beat the gay out of him and I just turned my back on him. I kicked him out and threw out all of his cloths and I burned everything that belonged to him and I said I am not going to have a fairy freak living in my house.

He left and when he did he gave us a wink and counted to three as he was crying and walking out the door.

His father died about 7 years ago and Will stood by my side the whole time through everything once again he had my back even though he was treated so poorly by us he still had our backs he helped take care of his dad and he took care of me but no one had his back because we were to busy leaning on him to think that he needed someone to lean on too.. Sonny would you like to know what a day with Will Horton consists of?

He is up at 3:30 AM every single day. He eats some cereal or oatmeal and he is out the door by 4:00 AM He goes by his dads grave and says Dad I hope that I made you proud in some way and I hope today that I can make you proud too.

Then he prays and he goes to the police station.

I told you that he is a leiason for the police but it is for the police to the child and family services he is the one who goes out and he speaks to the children who have been abused in many ways and then he gives them an assessment as to where to go with the next step with them. Sonny he goes to the studio and he will work his butt off with the students and he gives them a wink and counts down from three as they leave.

Any child under the age of 10 he charges nothing for the classes he buys all of their equipment and gear. He has taught 70 black belts 40 grand champions and 12 champions. At 10:00 PM he cleans the studio and sets up for the next day he has a protein bar and some juice takes a shower brushes his teeth and it is almost midnight then he gets back up everyday doing the same thing. Are you serious?

Every single day he runs on less than four hours of sleep and eats barely anything and he does so much physical work?

Sami he is way too young to do that he is going to kill himself before he turns 30. Sunny he is 24 years old and he is a grown man and I can not do anything to stop him.

Sami Excuse me but you come in here with this what now attitude not as concerned mother attitude and you tell me all of this and I am fairly sure that as bad as you painted the picture that it is much worse. Sami you might want to get used to me being around more because I think that Will has found himself someone who has his back now. Sonny was so angry and upset that he was pacing the floor and the doctor came out asking for Wills family and Sonny pushed Sami aside and The doctor said Mr. Horton has four broken ribs and also he has a broken leg but there is one thing that I am concerned about.

Mr Horton has an old injury to the back of his neck that is just below his head and it has been fractured almost a full break but he can not do anything that requires jerking movements of his arms or neck or he could could be paralyzed for life.

Do you have any idea how he got the injury in the first place Sami turned around and she said no I don't doctor Sonny knew that she had to have had something to do with it in some way but he did not say anything Sonny asked docto9r how is Wills head?

Well Sir beehive it or not the only needed stitches 10 to be exact.

No broken bones nothing else but he can not work as an instructor for six weeks.

Sami almost yelled six weeks?

Oh he will not do that.

Ma am he has no choice he could die if he doesn't it is that simple.

Did you tell him?

Yes we did and he said yes doctor OK

I do hope that yes doctor was the equivalency of yes I will do as I damned well please.

Like hell he will Sonny says doctor does he need anything special any special care? And once his neck heals will it leave any residual effects?

Sir I did not want to tell you guys like this but he is going to have to give up the studio.

Oh no!

Doctor are you sure?

Yes Sir because one wrong move with his neck and he could be paralyzed or even die.

I told him that he was going to kill his stupid ass self doing that shit he is not going to learn until he kills himself. Are you going to keep him or can he go home?

If he has someone who can help him out for a while he can go home if not then we are going to keep him.

Doctor I will help him with whatever he needs.

Sami looked at Sonny as if he had grown a second head and said hey you heard the man get the damned papers and we will see you again next week.

Doctor may I see him please? Sure and he may need a bit of help dressing too so I will walk you back aren't you going to come Sami?

No it appears as Sonny has everything under control here so I am just going to go back home.

Sonny was thinking what kind of mother could be so uncaring and say see you next week?

Not if I can help it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**With a wink and 123 Chapter Three**_

Will do you feel like grabbing a bit of dinner or do you just want to go home?

We can grab a bit if you want.

Half way through dinner Will slowly got up and said excuse me Sonny I am going to the restroom I will be back in a bit.

OK Will do you need me to help you with anything Will softly said no your fine.

Will got to the rest room and stepped up and sat on the back of the toilet and he said out loud to himself I can not allow Sonny to get hurt. When they told me today that I have cancer then I knew that I cant allow him to get hurt I cant protect him or have his back and I am certainly not going to be looking like this for very long and he for certin would not want to be around me any way. This is something that I have to do on my o9wn just like always Will who has everyone's back and he cant even protect his own self from this this damn it I wish that Sonny did not ever come to help me maybe they would have killed me and then even though I love him it would hurt less than for him to see me just get sicker and sicker. I have to give up everything that I love my studio Sonny What else?

Well I guess that in some way I deserve it because I cant make anyone proud of me and Just because I am the man that I was born to be I am really ashamed of myself because because I am the person who I was born to be.

Sonny Started to get worried and so he went to the bathroom and he under the stalls and he saw no ones feet but he did overhear Will talking to himself he heard word for word what he had said about his neck and the cancer and that he was falling in love with Sonny and that because he had cancer he would not be able to protect Sonny or have his back Will said Damn it I just cant do that to him. I can't hurt Sonny

Like that. And he heard how broken hared Will was and the pain in his voice and he knew that Will was crying he could hear the soft cracked voice that Will was talking through.

Oh Will I am not going to let you push me away when you need me the most.

Sonny walked out of the rest room trying to collect himself and he called his boss and asked if the position at the lakeside bank was still available and he said it will be in a few months after the after finished with the remodel.

Boss could you transfer me to that bank on Lakedale once it is open?

I am sorry Sonny but they are not taking on any transferred they have their positions filled.

Are there any where close to there that I can be transferred to?

Sonny why do you want to transfer so bad?

Because I am going to move to that area and it just makes more sense.

Sonny I don't buy it what is the real reason?

OK my boyfriend just found out that he has cancer today and I need to be closer to him.

Sonny I am sorry.

You are sorry:?

Well you know you can keep your fake sympathy because I don't need it I quit.

Hey uncle BC I have a huge problem and I was wondering if you could do me a favor?

Sonny do you need a lawyer and a clean up crew an alibi?

No I am very serrious Uncle BC I need some help.

sonny I you are my only living relative and so just ask it is yours.

You have never asked me for anything before so yes whatever you need.

OK one I need a place to live near a guy by the name of William Horton as close to him as possible.,

Sonny is he your boyfriend?

Yes and uncle BC he has cancer he just found out today but he doesn't realize that I know about it and I have to be there for him I love him and he is not going to go through this alone.

Do you want new furniture or your stuff from there?

I am going to leave everything there only my clothes are coming with me plus I need a really good job because he will not be able to pay his hospital bills or anything when he starts chemo.

Plus I had to quit my job so I need a very good job to help him and myself.

Sonny you said his name is Will Horton?

Yes uncle BC.

Uncle BC I owe my life to him he was almost killed himself trying to protect me and I just cant let him go through this alone especially knowing the type of man he is as well as that woman who claims to be a mother to him.

Whats her Name Sami.

Sami Horton?

The druggie whore Sami Horton who used her son as her personal nurse when she came home drunk?

That would be one in the same.

Do you know them?

Yes Sonny I do know him and his family his father was a very mean abusive man and when his son came out it was a very bad scene all of the way around for him.

He was always trying to make his family proud but it seems nothing he would do was met with any thing other than what he could do for them Sonny he has never even has a boyfriend because he was always so ashamed of who he is and I am surprised that you guys are boyfriends.

Well to be honest with you he is my boyfriend but I am not his.

So you are the interested party and he dosent feel the same?

Uncle BC he said that he loves me and that he dose not want me to get hurt and so he is not going to show it.

Is there something that I can do?

Do you want him to know that you are doing it or do you want it to just happen anonymously?

I don't care Uncle BC.

He needs help and I have sworn to him that I have his back.

Sonny do you know that his mother had broken his neck in three places while she was high and she never took him to the doctor?

She slammed him against the bathroom wall when he was bent over holding her hair and trying to hold a cool cloth to her neck.

Sonny I am shocked that Will has servivied this long between his home life and everyone at school beating the crap out of him because of his parents. Sonny your dad was the principle of the school as you know and Will was only two years older than you.

You asked me to help you help him.

No You are not going have to do a thing except get a job and pay your own bills you know the deal that we have always had as par your wants. You know that you could have stayed here but you wanted to be your own person. You have always been very independent and never asked for help with anything and so you are now and yes with in two days you will have your own place near Will and a good paying job and do not worry about his medical care because he will have the best I will make sure of that not because you asked me too but also because he has never had anyone that has his back and now we do.

Thank you uncle BC I am going to go check on him he is in the bathroom still but thank you..

Sonny walked into the bathroom and Will was laying in the floor and Sonny ran to him and asked Will what happened Will did not say anything he just looked at Sonny and said just leave me its better this way.

Will did you do something to cause this?

Yes I did and no one can stop it just go so you can live in peace.

Will tell me now what you did to cause this?

I fell and it was my own fault so go get out now.

No Will I am not going anywhere we promised that we had each others back you had mine and now it is my turn.

You can try to push me away act like I mean nothing to you you can try to cause me to give up but William Horton you may not believe this but yes I love you too and I have your back no matter what.

Sonny I cant let you I would never want to hurt you but I have something to tell I was sitting on the back of the toilet and I fell as I was getting down because of the broken leg that is what I did and Sonny …

Will started to tear up but he turned his head but Sonny cupped it gently in his hand and he softly asked Will and what?

Will was crying and said but I have cancer and I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me to take care of me or to watch me become sicker and sicker and even die possibility.

So please just go and leave me here don't get hurt.

Will you must have rocks in your head to even think that you are going through this alone then you must have and like it or not I am going to take care of you in every way so you just try to get rid of me give it your best shot.

Trust me I am Greek and I am more stubborn than even you are and so William Horton you have no choice in the matter.

Now lets try this again do you need to go back to the hospital or can you get up on your own with my help?

Sonny?

Yes Will?

Sonny I do need you because I cant do this on my own.

Will I am right here for here and by weeks end I am going to be living really close to you and so I can be close enough to help you with anything.

Sonny there is not need for you to get a place.

William do not fight me on this one.

Sonny I am not fighting you I am saying that you can stay in my second bedroom. Will are you sure?

Yes Sonny because I do not know what is going to happen from now on and I am going to my lawyers office and give the power of atturny so that you can do what I cant. Will do you mind if I call my Uncle and you talk to him and tell him everything and he can help you do anything that you need. OK but first help me get off of this cold floor. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

 **It had only been 3 days since Sonny had moved in and he was sitting next to Will on the sofa.**

 **Sonny said…**

 **Will?**

 **Yes Will replied.**

 **Do you really love me Will?**

 **Will turned to look at Sonny and he said.**

 **Yes Sonny I do very much love you.**

 **As soon as I laid my eyrs on you at the there was just something that drew me to you.**

 **I never felt that way about anyone before.**

 **It was so right so pure. angelic radiance that I heard when you spoke it is something that I never heard before. It if God sent down thisman sreaight from heaven to protect with my life.**

 **For the first time in my life I could share anything with and I would not be judged or chastised or degraded or even being punished.**

 **I felted that I would be safe and not hurt.**

 **Sonny do you understand how exactly it feels to feel like no matter how successful that you that you still never measure up to someone that you yourself can't be proud of? Nomatter how much that you give back no matter what you do you just want to prove to everyone that not only do you have their back but that you love for them was just not good enough?**

 **You try to make every single person know that you care about them.**

 **How none of that matters?**

 **You try to share your love and prove to people that someone really does have their back and that they do care. You go home to just a house that is empty and with out love of any kind.**

 **That there is nothing even worth being there for and you push yourself to your very limits everyday so that you do not have to go your house that has no soul no spirit and no love.**

 **Until you came here none of that was here this was not a home.**

 **Now Sonny ask me again do I really love you?**

 **You saw that I literally would give my life to protect you. Would I die for you?**

 **That gose without saying you saw that already I will never let uou get hurt as long as I am alive.**

 **Now do you need a more detailed answer?**

 **Sonny said no I do not that is as clear a blind man could see it**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Will I just don't want you to get mad at me.

Will said Sonny you know that I am not going to get mad at you.

Sonny the one thing that you may not realize by now that it takes allot to get me angry and some how

I doubt very seriously that you have done anything that would get me mad at you at the worse I may get irritated maybe frustrated and maybe raise my voice a little but I doubt that it is anything to fret over.

Will I spoke to my uncle about you having to give up the studio and he said that he would buy it.

Sonny said Will I did not try to go behind your back and make him buy it from you but he told me that

he was going to buy it. Will please know that I was not lobbying for him to buy out from under you.

I only explained your situation.

Will asked Sonny why would I get upset about that? I only wanted it sold to someone who would make sure that it would remain open and that the staff keep running it as it is ran now.

I want the kids to have the tools that they need to protect themselves even if the studio has to buy the gear. I want all kids under 17 to have free lessons.

Sonny said Will I will make sure that he understands that.

Will He said that he wanted you to have all say in what goes on with the studio but as the owner not instructor. All of the hiring and firing of anyone in the studio and to take care of all of the business end of it because you will have all say in everything that goes on. Plus he wants to buy the building next door and have free orthopedic specialist and spots injury specialist as well as an office dedicated to the police lesion for children and family consoling to people who are trying to leave abusive relationships..

He wants to completely upgrade the equipment in the studio as well as putting in a rehab center for orthopedics strictly dedicated to the people who are enrolled in the programs at the studio.

Everything will be free for all of the treatment of the students as a private practice that is not open to the public. It in only going to be a free clinic and a place to go for the people who need help with getting out of abusive relationships.

Will said Sonny the only issue that I have is the fact that I do not know if I can be hands off in the studio.

Why is it that he wants me involved in it any way. Sonny he knows my situation and as far as the rest that would be great but it will all be his not me because I can't do it. I love the idea and it sounds so wonderful for the kids as well as the studio but I am sorry I can't in good conciece take that offer because God knows that I love the ideas but this cancer may have its own ideas. Please tell him that I said thank you and that it is such an excellent idea however I can't be involved in the project or owning

the studio hands off because I could bot do that. Sonny I love you for trying to keep me invovled in it because it has always been my baby and my passion but Honey you know that if I go near that studio I will start out in the office and then see someone doing some move wrong and I would step in and show them the right way to do it so I will interveiw someone that applies for the job and I will do that but the rest I can't do it.

So, you aren't angry or upset with us? Sonny asked Will.

Sonny have you fallen out of your tree? NO NO WAY! I am not as a matter iof fact I am so pleased because he is acttually making my dream a true reality because that is what I always wanted.

Sonny this is an act of true love on both your part and his because Honey is is giving my dream a reality. I will cose who owns what and who does what but he is doing the hard things and to be honest with you he has shown me that he is proud of my work and that he supports my dreams and that he wants to make them come true even if I am unable to be an instructor you guys really have shown me that you have my back in every way but under one condition. Sonny you are the CPA for the projects and over see the financial end and you can do that from here so it will be right up your ally too.

OH MY GOD WILL ARE YOU SERIOUS? I mean do you really not realize that e have always had your back from the first day we met?

Sonny said Will do you understand that you are making one of my own dreams come true also?

Sonny incase you did not realize it I could tell when you were talking to me about what you majored in when you were in college. I could see the twinkle in your eyes and how they lit up when you were talking about working from home and I knew that this would be perfect for you because it is exactly what you were wanting even in college and when I told about my teaching kids and being a lesion for the kids your eyes lit up and it was only a confirmation that this would be perfect for you and you can do it from home or anywhere in the world that you maybe. The only thing that I want is for you to get paid for your part. Sonny you deserve to have your dreams come true also and this is my way of having your back too and you can get all of the nonprofit stuff that needs to be done. You can also get other clients that you can charge to make up for the nonprofit work but the work at the studio you will be paid for that because it is not going to be a nonprofit.

Sonny was in tears and he said Will I love you so much and all of this time I was thinking that it may upset you that we had talked abiout these plans behind your back and that you would be upset about it but then you yurn the tables and made it possible for my dreams to come true also.

Will I want to talk to you about something on a personal level and it is very serious.

Will have you saw an oncologist yet?

I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon at 3:oo the hospital said that chemo is not an option or radiation and short of a liver transplant that would be my only real hope. They said if I lasted six moths it would shock them.

Will do you still want me to be your POA?

Sonny I have no one else that I can trust to be my power of attorney.

OK Will Sonny said if it is OK with you we can go to the lawyer in the morning as soon as they open and get that taken care of. If it is OK with you I will put a printer in my room as well as a filing cabinet

for my business things as well as a small desk. I did tell you about the modifications I ordered for the house right? Wile we are out I am going to be tested as a living donor for a liver transplant.

Sonny you aren't going to be tested. Will said.

Why Will? I do not said you have to at lest lets the see if I am compatable.

SONNY YOU WILL NOT BE I KNOW YOU WON'T!

Will please don't be so doubtful you do not know unless I get tested.

Sonny I amnot trying to be doubtful or negitive but the fact is that I have AB blood and only someone with AB blood can be a match.

WILL ARE YOU SERRIOUS?

Sonny stuck out his hand and said hello I also have AS blood so allow me to introduce to you

your hope for a match I am in the same position because of my blood type being so rare and it is the same as yours.

NO WAY SONNY! Will said with a bit of shock in his voice.

Yes way Will. Sonny said in a very serious tone and tomorrow and tomorrow we will be tested.

If we are a match then we will get everything all set up and we can get my uncle to get a specalist to come in and we can probably have it all done this week.

Will one more thing I yhink that I have made my intentions perfectly clear I do not want to be your POA. Will my next qution depends solely on you. I have made it very clear that I am going to be in this thing for the long hauland I am not going to go anywhere.

SONNY STOP! I know what you are you to say next just STOP!

Sonny I have been thing about that too. I do not want you to live with me as my room mate

in my second bedroom.

Sonny said Will I don't understand. Are you kicking me out?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Will are you kicking me out?

Sonny you don't understand!

No Will I honestly don't.

Sonny the answer is yes a million times yes!

Will said Sonny yes I will marry you!

FOR REAL WILL!

Sonny Lets go find a justice of the peace right now!

Will you aren't kidding are you?

NO SONNY I AM AS SERIOUS AS THE CANCER IN MY BODY!

Go put on your nicest suit and be ready in 20 minuets!

Sonny smiled a huge mega watt smile and he said:

Will wait hold on calm down just a minuet.

I need to make a couple of calls first.

OK We will get married but we need

two witnesses first so lets get everything

set up and then we can do it tonight.

OK Son but please hurry because I don't want to wait because

what we have together is once in a lifetime and that may or

may not be that long and I just don't want to miss one second

of that lifetime not being your husband.

MY GOD SONNY I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH!

Sonny had tears in his eyes and he said:

Will I love you just as much and You have no

Idea at all how much that I want to spend

the rest of my life showing you just how much

that I really do love you and that I will always

have your back.

Will together we are going to kick this cancers ass.

It has no idea who it is messing with.

Because William Robert Horton and

Jackson Steven Kiriakis are not just going to roll over

and give up.

This Greek don't quit or give up! William Horton I have saw you in action

Sir and you are as tough as nails and you are going to beat the crap out of

this cancer because together we are an unstoppable team and that is two

against one so the odds are in our favor.

Not even cancer stands a chance against us.

Sonny you have one thing wrong though. My name is no longer

William Robert Horton but I want to change it to William Robert Kiriakis.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Sonny and Will knew that they had to have two witnesses to get married and Sonny said Will who should we get to be our witnesses?

Son I think that I need to speak to your uncle BC before we get too far.

Are you going to ask him to be a witness Will?

Son I have a few things that I need to talk to him about so do you mind getting him on speaker phone please. I know that it may seem a bit old fashioned of me but I would like to ask his blessing.

Will that is called romance not old fashioned and romance never ages.

Will that is so nice of you and I know that uncle BC is really going to

respect you for asking not that he does not already respect you already

he will respect you even more. I love that idea.

Sonny placed the phone on speaker and he called his uncle BC.

Hello Sonny how are you?

Uncle BC I am doing great and there is someone here who would like to speak to you

and ask a huge favor from you.

Oh really BC replied? Hello certain someone how are you feeling?

Will was in a bit of a daze because he wanted to word everything just perfectly.

Sonny nudged Will and said hey you this was your Idea so speak to him. He asked how you were feeling.

I am sorry Sir my mind was some where else.

I am feeling OK for a dusty worn out martial arts instructor.

Will you have been hit with some very heavy blows and I am here for you as much as Sonny is.

Oh and by the way you are far from being a dusty worn out martial arts instructor.

You happen to be quite strong in character and one hell of a man.

Sir sometimes I do not feel so strong but I am more strong now than ever and that is due

to you and Sonny. Which brings me to the reason why I wanted to speak to you.

Sir you are technically Sonny's father and because of that reason Sir I would like

to ask you for your blessing to marry your nephew Sonny.

I would also like to ask you to be a witness for us at the courthouse.

NO I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!

Sonny was about to speak up but Will beat him to it.

Sir with all due-

BC cut Will off by saying no with all due respect to you.

You will be married in my ballroom not the courthouse.

The two of you deserve a wedding mot a contract saying you are husbands.

Oh and yes you have my blessing by the way you two young men are going to

go out get yourselves the proper attire for your wedding drop by the house get my card and

come back in about six hours everything will be taken care of.

I would like to know a few things first.

I know this sounds stupid but what colors would you like to use.

Please do not tell me that I am treating you guys like brides not grooms that is honestly bot my

intention.

Uncle BC we know so do not feel like that we know what you are trying to do and we know how much that you respect us so you have done nothing wrong. Sonny said in a sweet tender voice,

OK boys lets get back to this thing.

BC asked OK I need your favorite color and a theme for your wedding.

Sonny you go ahead because I think that we are both on the same page.

Uncle BC my favorite color is crystal blue, Sonny replied.

Sir mine is a deep mocha brown with flecks of gold.

BC smiled and said you two must be talking about the color of each others eyes.

You guys do have very unusual colored eyes but they will work well with each other.

Will replied yes Sir I do believe that we are both speaking of each others eye color.

Sonny said uncle BC we just want simple elegance not some all out glam slam.

Will is there anyone who you want to invite?

Will almost yelled. NO SIR!

Will you do bot even want to invite your mom?

Will said absolutely not! This is our special time and I am not going to have it tainted

by someone who could not careless about me or us.

BC asked Sonny if he wanted to invite anyone and Sonny replied with no uncle BC.

You are the only member I have left in my family and Will nor I either one have allot of friends so that is it for me too.

BC said you boys know that because of it being so early in the day that we can have

everything all legle today and you will not have to go to the courthouse for anything.

Mr. Kiriakis Sir will you lawyer be coming by? Will asked

BC said Yes he is Will are you in some kind of legal trouble?

Are you in trouble or have something to completely dissapeare?

No but I do need some legal papers drawn up but I have to ask your permission before I can do that.

Oh OK Will. May I ask exactly what it is that you need Anderson for?

Sir I would like to change my name today to Jackson Benjamin Kiriakis.

I am no longer going to be a Horton in any way. I am turning my back on the past and today. I hope with your permission that I may do so by taking the name of two men who I love and will have their back until the day that I die and I feel that you two feel the exact same way and I want to discuss a couple of other issues also.

I don' t know Will BC said what do you think about Will changing his whole name Son?

Sonny was crying and he could barely see and said softly. Will you want to take our whole name?

Yes Sonny I am not a Horton there is nothing to be proud of by being a Horton.

I want to take the name of the two men who love me and will always have my back as much as

I do them.

BC said Will that is allot to ask of me all a sudden you want to change your whole

name just because you are marrying my nephew? I have think about that.

With a tear in his eye Will cleared his voice and said I am Sr-

William Horton I have thought about it and my answer is that it would be an honor

for you to take my name.

Sonny said Uncle BC Will really was on the verge of tears that was so mean of you.

BC Said Jackson Benjamin I am sorry. I was only trying to be funny because Sonny and I

had spoke earlier when you were at the hospital and I had made the statement that you may as well change your name because from now on you are a Kiriakis man and no one or anything will mess with a Kiriakis man.

OK Will you got it I will tell him that you need him to do some work for you.

Sonny said Jackson while you were at the hospital your mom came and needless to say that she is not fond of me at all.

Jackson said she is not fond of me either and I am her son.

Let me guess as to why she is not fond of you.

She told you the polished up version of my childhood and your

Greek temper cane out you told her what you thought about her and called her out on the story telling her that as bad as she made it sound that it had to have been much worse?

Uh yep that about sums up the conversation we had. Sonny said

Sonny don't worry about it. It' s not as if you weren't telling the truth or that You were throwing unfounded accusations around.

Uncle BC I am pulling into the drive way now Sonny said we are not going to get out of the car so just tell Cooper to bring the card out to us.

BC said Boys ANYTHING that you need for the night is on me and I mean ANYTHING!

Well uncle BC that depends on if my man isn' t too sore and banged up or not.

Hey Son watch it you should not talk about us banging each other with your uncle on the phone.

All three men were in a complete belly laugh and Sonny said I am sorry uncle BC.

NOT!

Jackson playfully hit Sonny on the arm and Sonny yelled OWWWWW spousal abuse!

BC said hit him again Jackson. I am sure that he is going to say or do something stupid again today.

Sonny said Hey you are my uncle remember?

Yes Sonny I know and that is why I told him to hit you again.

BC yelled out COOPER!

You called master BC?

Yes I did please take my card out to Sonny he is sitting waiting by now.

Yes Sir Master BC Cooper asked will there be anything else?

Yes Cooper after that go down to the wine cellar and look on the right hand side of the wall all of the way on the bottom in the very last cubby you will find a very rare champagne please carefully bring it up and clean the bottle.

Yes Sir Master BC.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter _ **Eight**_

Will and Sonny were on their way to the men's shop and Wills phone began to ring. Will answered it on speaker phone.

Hey Anthony

Don't Hey Anthony me Will. I want some damned answers right this second!

Anthony calm down and I will give the answers you want and please do not give me any attitude until you know the full story and even then I demand to have respect the same respect that I give you so let's start this conversation over again, please.

Will I am sorry but I just found out that you sold the studio without any notice to any of us. I guess that was what you were doing last night when you did not come in after you went to the bank huh?

Anthony No Last night I was at University with a broken leg

3 broken ribs being told that my neck was fractured but because of several older fractures that I had to give up the studio this time because if I do any moves as an instructor I could be paralyzed or die.

So that was not the cherry on top of the cake last night.

Anthony, I was told that I have stage 4 bone cancer.

Now would you like to cause me of doing anything else that you are talking out of your ass about?

Oh my God Will I am so sorry.

What happened?

Anthony, I will tell you exactly what chapped and just try to talk to me the way that you have been speaking to Will and I swear to God that I will come over to that studio and you are going to be eating out of your ass because that will be where I knock your teeth,

Will may only reprimand you but I will kick your sorry ass all over that studio and by the way Will owes you no explanations but you are going to get your questions answered and I will not have my husband put under any more stress from you or anyone else at that studio.

Sonny not so; politely told Anthony everything and Sony finished with you should know by now that Will always has your back. Are we finished with this conversation if so then spread the word that there is no longer a Will Horton but he changed his name to Jackson Benjamin Kiriakis he is my husband and no one or anything messes with a Kiriakis man?

Jackson said uh Anthony that was my husband Sonny and you just got the sampler to wait until you get the full buffet of his Greek temper so if you want to speak to me just remember

Jackson Kiriakis may or may not have the phone on speaker and so you may want to think about how you speak to me.

Anthony do you understand that I have made sure that nothing has changed except I will not be an instructor or own the studio and the new owner is putting in updated equipment and expanding so it is going to be 100% better and as Sonny was saying everyone will have a 10% increase in pay. It is so early I was going to drop by there in a few hours an sit down with all of you.

Anthony you and I have been very good friends for a long time now so please apologize to my husband for your out of the ordinary disrespect to him.

Anthony was crying and said Sonny I am truly sorry.

I had no idea about Wills heath the attack or the sale of the studio and my actions were completely out of line please forgive me for being so rude.

Anthony his name is Jackson Benjamin not Will Horton anymore he really has changed his whole name.

I am sorry Jackson. Sonny, please call me if the two of you need anything at all.

Thank you and I should apologize for losing my temper and threatening you.

It is OK Sonny I would be overprotective too and probably do the very same thing.

Everyone finished the call as Sonny pulled in to the parking lot and said...

Jackson, I know that we love each other but if this is too much too soon for you I really do understand.

Sonny are you backing out tell me now and we can go back to being roommates but I will tell you right now that I love you and I need to be your husband because my love is so strong. I have never felt more at peace with anything I have ever done in my whole life as I am about marrying you.

I feel the same way Jackson I was just making sure one last time before we did this thing called tying the knot.

Give me that damned rope and I will show you tying the rope.

Jackson said I love you so much through time and space no matter what I will always love you and have your back.

Sonny I need to speak to you later about something you need to know do not think its bad it is about everything that you need to know about something that not even one person knows about except BC and he will know only because he has had my background checked from A-Z to make sure that I am not conning you guys.

Jackson, what does that mean?

Sonny, I have somethings that I will show you tomorrow,

right now I have to tie the knot as my beloved has stated.

Sonny do you want to write your own vows or just stick with the standards vows?

Jackson, I think that we should write our own because

our relationship is far from standard.

That is true we have a very unique and rare love that its impossible for anyone to have any idea what a special love that we share.


End file.
